deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Maharana Pratap
Pratap Singh I, popularly known as Maharana Pratap was a Hindu Rajput ruler of Mewar, a region in north-western India in the present-day state of Rajasthan. In popular Indian culture, Pratap is considered to exemplify the qualities like bravery and chivalry to which Rajputs aspire, especially in the context of his opposition to the Mughal emperor Akbar. The struggle between Rajput confederacy led by Pratap Singh, and the Mughal Empire under Akbar, has often been characterized in popular Hindutva culture as a struggle between Hindus and the invading Muslims, much on the same lines as the struggle between Shivaji and Aurangzeb a little less than a century later. Many of the Mughal generals that Pratap Singh fought with, were Hindus and ethnically of the same stock as Pratap Singh himself. Most notable of these, and most successful against Pratap Singh was Man Singh, the ruler of Amber. In fact, some of the key allies that Pratap Singh had, were, in fact, the Afghan Muslims of Bihar and Bengal, all of whom were descendants of Lodhi dynasty, which had been defeated by Mughals under Babur in 1526 A. D. In fact, one of the most trusted foot soldiers of Pratap, Hakim Khan Sur belonged to the Sur dynasty of Sher Shah Sur which again, had been defeated by Akbar earlier. Furthermore, some of the immediate relatives of Pratap Singh had themselves allied with Mughal rule. The ultimate defeat of the Rajput confederacy was not by any direct Mughal conquest; rather it had been a slow dissolution of the confederacy itself, as more and more number of Rajput chieftains and rulers were accommodated in a largely syncretic Mughal Empire. It is, therefore, important to understand that the standoff between Akbar and Pratap Singh, was largely politico-psychological in its nature, and had almost nothing to do with the religion, ethnicity or language. Battle vs. Genghis Khan (by RSV 123) On a open field in India Genghis Khan riding in his horse testing the land he want to conquer. Suddenly he hears the noise of bushes near him he gets a little closer to investigate than an arrow passes just missing his head. Khan loads his bow and sees Maharana Patap in his horse with his barcha lance in his hands Khan quickly shoots his arrow but Pratap gets out from the way. He charge towards Khan with this lance Khan manage to avoid it but the lance hits the bow and it broke off Khan quickly rides away and Pratap follows him shooting arrows with his bow. Not very far away Khan stops to the place where he has hidden his jida lance. Pratap approaches Khan both legendary charge at each other but because Khan's lance was longer it hit Pratap first but due to Pratap's armour he don't get serious damage but due to the force of Khan's lance he was thrown from this horse Pratap gets up an fires an arrow on Khan. The arrow hits Khan's horse and it dies both the warrior are on foot now. Khan gets his mace the attacks Pratap he swings the lance very fastly and Pratap dodges the swings but one swing hits his back. Pratap falls down and Khan get forward to finish it but Pratap rolls out of the way. Pratap quickly take outs his talwar and Khan also take out his turko-mongol sabre and he swings sabre in right and mace in left hand. Both the warriors hits and dodges his opponent. With a heavy blow for talwar the mace falls down and both warriors continue fight with swords. Pratap takes one katar in his left arm the two use their full strength for a final blow both warrior's sword get deflected and Pratap strikes his enemy with his katar in the chest through his armour. At last the an beaten warrior get defeated. Maharana salute the great warrior for his bravery. WINNER:MAHARANA PRATAP Expert's Opinion Match was a very close one but Maharana Pratap wins it because he has superior weapon, armour, training and his high Audacity level. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Royal Warriors